


how wonderful life is

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Babies, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Lucia does Nick a favour. Getting to say “I told you so” is a bonus.





	how wonderful life is

**Author's Note:**

> For the weekend challenge, song titles. Prompt “Your Song” - tenuous link is tenuous.

Part of the joy of being an older sister was being able to point out to your younger siblings exactly when they were wrong. Lucia Campbell knew that very well - with a brother like Nick Torres, she got a lot of practice. Not that he ever liked hearing it, but of course, that was what made it all the more fun. 

Not so much part of the joy of being an older sister, especially to a man like Nick Torres, was trying to get him to do what was best for him. Or at least good for him. Lucia remembered that when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Frowning, she put down her book, deepened her frown to a glare when Nick appeared in the doorway. “I thought I told you not to come down here for at least two hours. It’s been barely twenty minutes.” 

Her brother at least had the grace to look abashed, reaching up to rub the back of his neck as he shifted on his feet. “I don’t sleep,” he reminded her. 

Part of the joy of being an older sibling was not having to stop yourself rolling your eyes when they lied to your face. “Right,” she drawled. “Which is why you look like you’ve been rode hard and put away wet right now.” When Nick didn’t say anything, just looked down, Lucia pressed her point. “I came over here so you and Ellie could get some sleep... you’re both exhausted.” 

Just then there was a soft snuffle from the bassinet in the corner and Nick’s eyes were drawn there as if by a magnet. The rest of him followed immediately after, a soft smile curling his lips as he stared down at his daughter. Lucia felt a smile coming to her own lips as she followed him over - she wasn’t sure she’d ever seen her little brother quite so happy. 

Still, it didn’t pay to let him get too complacent. “I have done this before, you know,” she chided gently. “It might have been a while ago, but I do remember how babies work. And how important it is to sleep when you can.” 

“I know.” Nick’s voice was low, partly so as not to wake the baby, partly in continued amazement. “I just don’t want to miss a second with her, you know?” Something must have occurred to him then, because he tilted his head, looked up at Lucia. “Were you like this? With Amanda?” 

“When I wasn’t hormonal and completely exhausted, yes.” Lucia smiled, remembering. “George... George was like this from the start.” She nudged Nick with her elbow. “I knew you would be too.” 

Nick shook his head, wonder stamped all over his face. “I never knew it could be like this... that I could be like this,” he told her. “I mean... I didn’t think I could love another human being as much as I love Ellie... and I didn’t think I could love her any more than I already did. But these last few weeks...” He shook his head again, rubbed at his chin and it was Lucia’s turn to be amazedwhen she saw tears standing in his eyes. “It’s like I never knew my life could be this wonderful.” 

Lucia had. She’d known it from the very first moment that Nick had introduced her to Ellie, had seen it in the way Nick looked at her, the way he acted around her. And usually, as a big sister, it would be her job to tell him so, possibly with an “I could have told you that,” thrown in 

Today though, she simply swallowed hard against the lump that rose in her throat. “I’m happy for you, little brother,” she said instead, wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing tight. He hugged her back, rested his chin on the top of her head, his sigh of contentment ruffling her hair. “But seriously, go back to bed.” 

Nick actually chuckled at her words. “Were you always this bossy? Actually, scratch that, I already know the answer.” He did straighten up though, rubbed a hand over his face. “Maybe I will try lying down again...” 

Lucia smiled but didn’t say anything, just watched him go and a few minutes later, when she peeped into the master bedroom to check, sure enough there was Nick wrapped around Ellie, the two of them sound asleep. 

There was no one awake in the house to hear her quiet “I told you so.” 

She said it anyway.


End file.
